Hardware's Shell Forge
Originally, the entrance to the Shell Forge was hidden behind a false wall in Curtis Metcalf's private laboratory at the Mason Building, headquarters for Alva Technologies. After emerging from the Forge, Curtis then leaped into the abandoned elevator shaft connecting his laboratory to the secret underground lab that he used as Hardware. His descent was reduced to a safe speed thanks to the inertia winder, an alien device installed at the bottom of the shaft. As Curt slowly fell, a series of robotic manipulator arms mounted along the shaft's walls would cover his basic armor with his Mark I external armor. After completing a mission, Hardware stepped into a depolarizing unit, a ring-shaped device installed in the floor of his secret lab. The unit generates an energy field that depolarized the basic armor which reverted to its liquid form. The armor alloy is then recycled by the Shell Forge. Hardware also carries a handheld depolarizing device that he used to remove his basic armor while out in the field. All this secrecy was necessary because Hardware was at war with his employer Edwin Alva, a major figure in organized crime. After learning Hardware's real identity, Alva made a deal with Curtis, who would now use legal means to shut down Alva's criminal operations. Another benefit of this deal was that Curtis had full access to Alva Technologies' resources such as the high security lab. In this lab Curtis stored his new Hardware armor (Mark II) and related equipment, including the Shell Forge and depolarizing unit. After Alva's death, Curtis founded a new company called Hard Company, which doubles as a support network for Hardware's crimefighting activities. To that end, the company's headquarters has an underground lab, where the Shell Forge and depolarizing unit are now located. Variants A major drawback of the Shell Forge is that it is stationary, forcing Curtis to return to his lab to don his Hardware armor even in an emergency. Hence, Curtis has experimented on portable versions of his Forge to overcome this problem. Portable Shell Forge The Portable Shell Forge consists of a standard Shell Forge enclosed by a cube-shaped housing. Within the housing is a tank of Hardware shell alloy for the Shell Forge as well as a generator to power the device. Curtis designed the Forge so it can be disassembled in minutes and be transported on his flying car the Skylark Emergency Armor Assembly System Curtis equipped his car with a voiced-activated system that could quickly assemble his Mark II armor around him during emergencies. Part of this assembly system was a smaller version of his Shell Forge that enveloped Curtis' body with the Hardware shell alloy. After the alloy was polarized, the system then mounted the Mark II external armor. Belt The most innovative take on the Shell Forge is a modified belt that Curtis wears as part of his Mark II external armor. The belt contains a quantity of Hardware shell alloy in liquid form that upon release quickly envelops Curtis and is then polarized. It is unknown how the alloy can move in such a manner rather that flow downward due to the effects of gravity. This process is activated by Curtis' voice command to DOBIE, his on-board computer which is mounted on the left side of the belt. | CurrentOwner = Hardware | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Equipment Category:Technology